


Summer Time

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Premature Ejaculation, Virginity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Anonymous requested a 'short' story about one of Zoe's friends having a crush on Lucas - following Lucas' response to such a crazy thing. Hope you like it Anon. Thanks for your fun idea.Warning for: Lucas being a bit of a pre-infected asshole, smut and sloppy blowjobs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Jane’s known him for about four years, ever since freshman year at LSU when she had to give Zoe a ride home after her shitty Sedan broke down outside of class. 

He was an afterthought the first time. 

Jane got one look at him staring at her from behind a pavilion and thought he was a creep. He was like twenty-two at the time, but she'd thought he was Zoe’s uncle or something...the receding hairline and hollow eye sockets made sure she didn't spare him more than a quick judgmental look before taking Zoe’s gas money and heading home. 

Lucas was...different, though.

Jane remembers thinking, as she drove back that day, that he looked like a stalker in the making, and if she were gonna hang out with Zoe, she'd have to watch out for him. But she'd been wrong, as first impressions usually were. Over the years, even though she didn't bump into him much, what with Zoe usually hanging out with her at her place rather than drive all the way out to hers, she found herself thinking Lucas was an alright guy. He was definitely underappreciated.

Lucas, for all his supposed faults, was wicked smart. Kinda an asshole, but she liked the fact that Lucas didn't have a filter. To her it meant he was honest and living down south - that was a rarity to come by. An added bonus was that if anything of hers broke Zoe would have Lucas fix it for her; sometimes have it working better after he'd touched it than it was before. Dude had magic fingers. 

Jane had been wrong about Lucas, but it wasn't until one weekend four years later that she realized she liked him - as in ‘wouldn't mind getting stuck with him in a closet for a couple of hours’ like him. Or, as a grown adult would say, she wouldn't mind fucking him. 

She and Zoe were chilling one night in her trailer in the backyard, blasting loud music and throwing a bag of beef jerky back and forth. In the middle of a real good track, Lucas kicked open the door, causing them both to shriek at the sudden interruption. He stood there, too tall for the doorway and scowled under a week's worth of sleepless nights; unhealthy bags under his eyes and a deep snarl curling his stubble. 

“What the fuck, Zoe! You stealin’ my shit again?!” He shouted, and kicked a clean path across the dirty floor towards the stereo system.

Jane lay there in her black bra and jean shorts, hanging over the bed with her hair touching the raggedy carpet. 

Zoe’s trailer only had the window unit, and it was fried half the time, so Jane had dumped the shirt an hour before, exposing the length of her bare stomach and mediocre tits held behind a swatch of lace while Lucas went to rip his music out of the stereo system. She'd been too surprised by him to move. 

His eyes drifted her way as if he could sense a disturbance in the force; shifting blearily before landing dead on her. That look he ran over her bare skin was the biggest eye-fuck she'd ever received in her life, and the pink that filled his cheeks was...really cute. Sorta hot, she thought then. Before that second in time, Jane hadn't thought about Lucas Baker in any sexual capacity. Suddenly it was as if the flood waters had opened. 

She'd never had big tits...they were smaller than average, but Lucas had raked his large eyes over them like she was stacked. It was...incredibly flattering, and at that moment she felt a little pull between her legs. 

Every time she'd been around him, he was either quiet or yelling at something or someone. He'd always struck her as being that kinda guy that just hated everything and everyone...as a fellow hater of lots of things she kinda related to that but suddenly Lucas was looking at her with crude shock and - yeah - he looked like he wanted to fuck her right there on Zoe’s bed... 

His sister ruined the moment by ejecting the CD and shoving in into Lucas’ chest, telling him to ‘get the fuck out already and stop gawking.' He'd left without another word, just flipped Zoe the bird to which he got an embroidered pillow tossed at him. 

Jane hung there with red cheeks and folded her hands over her fluttering stomach, just under the hill of her ribs; chewing her lip until she was sure Lucas was gone. 

“Dude,” Jane whispered in the sudden silence, “your brother’s kinda hot.”

Zoe rolled her eyes, not at all taking her confession seriously, “Do we gotta perform ah lobotomy on you again, cause that's the craziest shit ahv’ heard you say yet. I've got ah’ hairpin around here somewhere.”

It was all said in good humor, but Jane picked at a healing scab on her bare hip and wondered what Lucas Baker was doing right now. Was he as turned on by her as she hoped he was? Was he gonna jerk off while thinking about her tonight? It was sort of depressing to realize all it took for Lucas Baker to get her hot and bothered was a good eye-fuck. It had something to do with how he curled his lip at everything...he was hard to please, and it seemed she was now in a small category of things Lucas liked. She was sort of proud of that.

Jane closed her eyes, recalling all the times he's fixed her broken stuff for her, refusing payment when she came at him with a twenty. Had he looked at her like that back then? Was it just a coincidence or had he been harboring a crush on her for awhile? Jane had thought he’d harbored a mild interest when she started hanging out with Zoe, but after awhile his peculiar behavior seemed almost wholesome. 

She looked back over at Zoe, who was rifling through her music collection with a grimace. Don't think about it, Jane told herself. She'd heard enough from Zoe to know if she were to try anything Zoe would lose all respect for her. Lucas probably just saw a girl in a bra and took a peak anyways - what dude wouldn't? It wasn't as if a quickly heated look meant he was obsessed with her...

“Man, the only thing that dummie's good for is his music taste. I was really likin’ that band…” Jane liked it too - she liked a lot about Lucas, she realized. The guy had good taste. 

The unbidden image of him leaning down over her on Zoe’s bed to dip his tongue into her navel came at her. Oh, Jane thought, frowning, this could be bad...already, with the fantasies? She had to squeeze her eyes shut to blot them out. 

Zoe shook her head. “Guess it’s Netflix tonight then,” she mused, shoving the biggest piece of beef jerky in her mouth and tossed the bag back at Jane. She fumbled with it, made a face that had Zoe laughing her ass off, and Jane decided right then that she'd never speak of her weird attraction to Zoe's tall, skinny...mysterious and oddly hot brother. It wasn't worth it. 

Well, that had been a lie because the next time she was over at the Baker's she'd brought with her some of her old ‘Cannabis Brain’ albums, hoping to find something in common with Lucas...maybe get him to sit down and watch a movie with her. Then maybe she'd put a hand down his pants and give him a magic handy. 

Over the week she'd had a dirty dream about him, woke up and fucked herself before class had started. The next day she'd spent hours on her phone, reading about how to give the ‘perfect’ blowjob. She'd stuck a little bottle of flavored lube in her back pocket, applied some eye makeup and shaved everything...just in case. 

Man, she had it bad now that she thought about it. Since when was she the kinda girl to be the pursuer? - or even wear makeup? The eyeliner was already making her eyes water, and suddenly she forgot everything about how ‘not’ to handle a set of balls. It was unwelcome - this feeling - but it was new territory, and that made her just as nervous as it did excited. 

When Zoe asked what she was doing when she didn't immediately put the CDs inside the stereo system, Jane gave her a self-deprecating grin, “I kinda brought ‘em over for Lucas to listen to. I just...ya know, he likes that one band with the-”

“Gawd...this is bad, Jane. What am I gonna do with you?!”

Jane scoffed, crossing her arms in a defensive posture they both learned about in psychology just last week, yet here she was doing it; laying all her cards on the table. 

“He’s not that bad,” she tried to reason but Zoe just groaned loudly - so loud Jane wondered if anyone could hear her from inside the trailer. What if Lucas thought she was fooling around with Zoe? The idea had crossed her mind once or twice...but she didn't want her brother getting the wrong idea, not when she wanted to fool around with him instead. 

“You couldn't possibly find ah worse asshole to throw yer’self at. Ya know he used to shoot squirrels with his old BB jus’ for fun?”

“Well-” she attempted again, cradling the CD’s, but Zoe shook her head, talking over her. If looks could kill, Jane thought, almost worried she’d actually pissed her only friend off. 

“I once found a folder on his laptop titled ‘torture porn, ’ and he's got ah’ whole hard drive full of bootleg body horror movies.”

Jane raised an eyebrow at that - she liked those really fucked up, stomach churning Japanese horror films. She bet money Lucas had a couple of those on that so-called black box of his. The torture porn thing was weird, but Jane herself got off to some weird shit too...it's not like it was real. Snuff films didn't actually exist, and if they did, they weren't sitting on people's computers. They'd probably be hidden in some chained up safe...

Zoe could try all she wanted. Jane had a crush on her brother, and that was it, torture porn or no. 

“So,” Jane sang, waiting for Zoe’s rant to end long enough until speaking back up, “I take it he's single then?”

It was worth it just to see Zoe flip her rudder, stomping off across the trailer with fist fulls of her hair and a string of colorful curses tumbling behind her. Jane was pretty sure she heard something along the lines of ‘get fucked’ before Zoe threw the trailer door open, waving her out. 

“Well, go on then. Tell 'im I said he's got ‘swamp ass’ an’ please Jane, don't do anythin’ stupid. He's ah virgin for a reason.” He wouldn't be for long; Jane laughed - maybe. In all seriousness, Jane just wanted to see if he liked one of her favorite bands. If he did, she'd go from there. 

Call her superficial, but it Lucas didn't love ‘Cannibal Brain’ she wasn't gonna waste her time. 

It would, given his music tastes stayed true to her assumption, also be cool to be with a guy who didn't know what he was doing. Jane kinda liked the idea; she thought as she stepped outside the trailer only to have the door slam behind her. Of course, after this, she had to do damage control with Zoe. 

Next time she came over, Jane was gonna have to bring Zoe those danishes she liked so much as a peace offering. Lucas was cute, and she wanted to get inside his pants, but no dick was worth losing Zoe over. No one got her like she did...

She hesitated outside the trailer briefly until the little window behind her shifted open. Zoe poked her head out and rested her button chin in her palm, arching a slim eyebrow, “Well? What are ya waitin’ for? - go on. See for yer’self.”

“Hey,” Jane whispered, tugging down the hems on her shorts to keep them from riding up her ass, “if this is gonna ruin things between us...I just - your friendship-”

“Oh mah’ god,” Zoe actually smiled this time, setting her nerves at ease, “jus’ go! But I don't wanna know the details, a’right? An’ don't say I didn't warn ya.”

Jane laughed away the last of her anxiety and ran her fingers through her hair; exhaling, “Alright - alright. I'll make sure to compose a long, gory email for you. Just stop begging me already.”

Zoe's smile dropped, giving her one of those trademark serious faces, “Don't expect anything outta him. Ah’ doubt he's seen a real-life tit before.”

Jane liked that idea. One of her bookmarked porn tags was femdom stuff - the best ones had naive guys (or at least dudes that pretended to be) getting taught how to get women off. Of course, Zoe could be full of shit. For all she knew Lucas was drowning in pussy. Doubtful, but how would she know?

The last and only guy Jane had been with made her feel less than comfortable - always bringing up the last girl he'd been with and how ‘she’ really liked what he was trying on Jane...which wasn't all that great. The dude thought he knew everything just because he'd been with a dozen other girls before her. Not a great way to lose one's own virginity...but if Lucas wanted to hand over his v-card, she'd do her best to make it worthwhile. 

Jane stood in the middle of the Baker’s overgrown yard with the CDs held to her stomach and smirked. She wasn't gonna get fucked tonight, even if things took that sorta turn. She'd brought the lube but hadn't brought the condoms, and if Lucas was as green as Zoe said he was, then she doubted he had any. But perhaps, just maybe, she'd find something in common with Lucas and either get rid of this crush or validate it. 

Thoughts of condoms brought on thoughts of cocks and then that conjured up fantasies of what Lucas’ cock looked like. 

Skinny dudes, from what she'd heard, had huge dicks and Lucas was all skin and bone. Jane imagined him on a ratty mattress with a beaten-red cock in his fist, jutting disproportionately large compared to his thin bony hips. 

Jane felt sweat break out on her forehead from the summer heat and took a deep breath, turned on her heel towards the barn and pushed away that raunchy mental image. 

The metal gate was locked, but a blue doorbell had been jerry-rigged along the door panel. With a swallow she pushed it; a massive rapid buzz traveling somewhere deep inside the place and equally deep inside her stomach. She could smell the sweet scent of moldy hay and motor oil already. 

“...what are you doing?” She muttered to herself, worrying her lip. 

Too late to turn back now, she thought, tapping the CD case against her thigh, chewing her lower lip red. So much for getting all that anxiety out in one go. She was itching in her flats again and fiddling obsessively with her tank top. She wondered if the eye makeup looked too obvious and out of place on her. To her knowledge, Lucas had never seen her wear any before...maybe he wouldn't notice...or maybe he would...

Above her head a large sheet-metal-covered-speaker kicked on, startling her. 

“Did Zoe send you?!” Lucas’ static-filled voice sounded frustrated and terse as if she caught him in the middle of something. 

Jane had a fleeting visual of him beating off to his so-called torture porn when she rang his ‘doorbell,' leaving a raw, red dick on the verge of popping between his thighs. Nope, Jane told herself, no more of that thought garbage. Not the time.

“No-no,” she repeated, looking at the door and rusted gate for the camera he was looking at her through. She laid her eyes on the poorly hidden lens, smiled and held up the CDs, “I just, ya know - I thought you might wanna check out this band. They're sorta like ‘Black Dog’...” Jane trailed off, feeling suddenly and incredibly awkward. She must have looked like an idiot standing there.

After a good long half-minute of silence, the speaker fizzled out. She was just about ready to gather up the rest of her self-esteem and head back to Zoe’s trailer when solid footsteps on the blackened stairs gave her pause. Lucas came down the stairs, taking two steps at a time before curling his long fingers between the criss-cross metal gate; looking at her with wide, calculating eyes. 

“Hey,” she breathed, pressing her lips together in a half-smile. Lucas raised an eyebrow, accentuating his cavernous eye sockets, before typing in some code on a keypad she couldn't see. The metal door clicked open. 

Jesus, Jane thought, biting down a grin - Lucas sure as shit didn't want anyone just walking in on him. Maybe Zoe was right - maybe Jane would end up stuck in some fabricated torture chamber getting a snuff porno made out of her, courtesy of Lucas’ pent up sexual desires. It wasn't a grave concern of hers, just outlandish enough for her to turn it around and find something arousing about being at his mercy; strapped to a table and ‘worked on.' 

“So,” Jane muttered, opening the door with a quiet laugh, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Long as Zoe didn’t put you up to this,” he grumbled; darkly. 

Jane blinked, wondering if Zoe had ever sent her friends over to tease her brother before...maybe when they were younger and more hormonal. It seemed like something Zoe would do. 

Jane felt a bit guilty all of a sudden, having just spent the better half of the week thinking up ways to, in so many words, take advantage of him. She wondered how many people had messed with him...maybe not like how she wanted to, but teasing and bullying and all the other shit things kids, teenagers and young adults alike could do. 

Jane shook her head, “Naw, I came to the gates of hell of my own volition.” 

He snorted, smirking, forcing shadows under his cheekbones. The hoodie tossed over his head made him look just crazy enough to find fascinating but not demonic enough to tuck tail and run. Jane kept her smile up and followed him up the stairs.

“Any booby traps I should be worried about,” she asked, stepping over a loose board on the landing. It was meant as a joke, but Lucas laughed like he was some Bond villain and it...was a little unsettling. 

Lucas’ part of the sprawling plantation was no less cluttered than Zoe’s albeit his space was much...much larger. Jane wasn't sure what she expected, but the place was clean, unlike Zoe’s. Organized chaos, she noted.

The barn was just half of the area - the rest was a bunch of DIY rooms with exposed plasterboard and wiring. Lucas led her down an empty hallway, through a doorless frame and into a room twice the size of Zoe’s trailer. It reeked of a typical boys room; sweaty musk and old lube but aside from that she could smell something - something like sex. It was a rank smell, but after a minute Jane kinda liked it. Maybe she actually had interrupted a jerk off session. 

Lucas fell back in a computer chair, twisted around and kicked up his feet over a mini fridge. It was a bit painful seeing how much he tried to act like having her in his space wasn’t bothering him. 

“Thirsty? You look like yer gonna melt,” he asked; voice shifting from deep to high, exposing his nervousness- if it wasn’t so sad looking it would have been flattering. Instead of it being off putting though it just tickled her belly all the more; assured her she wanted to at least try for a kiss before the night was over.

“...yeah,” Jane breathed, standing somewhat awkwardly between him and the stained sofa, “it’s hot as balls out there.” 

At least, she thought, calming her racing heart - it was cold and crisp in here. Lucas was a natural with electronics, computers and anything involving a soldering iron, so it wasn’t surprising he kept the place freezing. Jane could feel the sweat on her bare legs and arms drying as he tossed her a soda. Figures, she thought, cracking it open. The dude probably lived off these things.

She took a sip, savored the ice cold fizz and looked around for something resembling a stereo. As she stood there, pretending she didn’t notice his eyes running down her bare legs, she wondered if this was the first time he’d had a girl in his pad. Probably not, he must have been twenty-six, going on twenty-seven by now but Jane liked to think she was a first for him. Zoe always said he was a pathetic virgin that couldn’t get a girl even if he paid ‘em. Not true, but he was nothing like what an average girl would go for.

Luckily, Jane pride herself in not being average in any way - her tits were too small, her thighs too thick for a gap and her taste in everything skewed past the norm. In her own way, she was just as socially inept at Lucas. If it weren't for Zoe, she’d be in her apartment putting together puzzles and watching reruns. At least, she knew - from others - she was hot and Lucas, if anything would be attracted to that if not her peculiarities. 

“Where’s your CD player?” she asked, after coming up blind. 

Jane wanted Lucas to like her for more than her ass, though, so she itched to get this bad boy churning out tunes. It was her in - and then she could go in for a kiss...followed by a handy or possibly a blowjob. Reading all that garbage online had to account for something. 

“Yeah-alright! But if it's that whiny shit Zoe’s into I'm throwin’ you out.” Lucas smirked as she tapped her nails over the plastic case, letting his feet slide off the fridge to the floor. 

He stood up with a bolt of manic energy, grinning and snatched the CDs out of her hand. With something mechanical to fiddle with he seemed way more in his element or maybe she looked more nervous than she thought. 

Jane inhaled loudly, briefly thrown by how close he’d been. The heavy musk of his clothes lingered around her, making her more than a bit flustered as she watched him walk up to what did not, in any way, shape or form, look like something that made music. It seemed like a stack of 80’s monitoring bricks, but a tray popped out from one central square, and Lucas dropped the first album inside.

Fuckin’ hell of a setup, she thought, admiring it before the grind of ‘Cannabis Brain’s’ bass player screeched to life. Lucas twisted his head around with a glare that morphed into a face-splitting grin, and though it made her stomach pull with something like fear, Jane smiled back.

She didn’t find a good segway into getting a hand inside the front of his baggy pants during the barrage of music, but they hung out on his sofa, drinking soda and sharing a weak joint as the CD skipped from song to song. 

It’s not like she was even all that high from the shit Lucas smoked, but somehow the music felt like it came from inside her. It could have been the speakers...but Jane had a feeling it was because of how much Lucas seemed to like it that made it so much more enjoyable. Plus, he was sprawled out against the armrest, one leg spread out onto the floor, and it was doing things to her. He was looking well stoned as he kicked his knee to the pounding throb. 

Fuck, she wished she’d smoked a bit more of that grass if only for the fake courage she'd need in order to throw her thighs over his thin hips and make a move. Fucking hell. Jane cleared her throat - the sound hidden under the music.

So what? - she thought. She had a major crush on Lucas Baker, but there were way worse guys in the bayous to get all hot and bothered over. It’s not like he was a hick cannibal or anything. Lucas was just a weird dude, who might have been too smart for this shithole of a town and who probably had a huge cock but didn’t know how to use it.

When the first CD ended Lucas gave her a manic look before he hopped up over the back of the sofa to put the next one in. Barely a beat missed and then he was lounging back through another thirty plus minutes of hard, gutter grinding beats. By the time the last track ended Jane felt dizzy, and her head was pounding with a headache. Worth it, though, she thought as Lucas stretched over the sofa, laughing loudly.

“Ooh! Woo-we! Shit, girl...that was some good stuff!” he exclaimed - his stretch forcing the oversized hoodie to ride up his stomach, pulling the thin shirt underneath with it. 

Jane licked her lower lip at the pale expanse of skin, peppered with light hair disappearing underneath a secure belt buckle. She imagined just bending over him, unbuckling his belt without asking and sucking his cock into her mouth until he busted. Jane shook her head, rubbing at a knot of tension along the back of her neck and laughed weakly. She'd always been more brazen in her mind than outwardly so. 

“Yeah,” she snorted, “I got loads more like that at my apartment. Most of it was my Dad’s back in the day, but I’ve got my own shit mixed in with it. Some of it’s from bands that you can even find on YouTube, either.”

“Mh’hmmm. Too bad Zoe’s got her claws in you,” he commented, folding his hands under the back of his head, frowning, “you’re too cool to be hanging out with that dumb bitch all the time. Bet she still throws a fit about her dusty-ass records.”

Was he trying to compliment her out by insulting his sister? - her best friend? Jane arched a brow, “Maybe me being so fucking awesome means Zoe’s not as bad as you think.”

Lucas shrugged a shoulder, sneering, “Doubt it.” He tipped his head back and curled his lips around his teeth. 

After a minute or two of mildly awkward silence, he slowly sat up, staring at her with intense, bulging eyes. She waited, expecting him to say something but Lucas just stared and licked the corner of his mouth. It was...uncomfortable. Maybe he was too high or something, Jane thought, shifting on the sunken sofa cushion. The motion tugged at the loose waistband of her shorts, cooling her hip against the stark air. Lucas’ eyes darted down to the naked skin, and Jane took a deep breath. He looked back up at her as her breath wheezed out and it occurred to her that Lucas may have been waiting for her to do something.

Make a move, she told herself. 

“...screw it,” she muttered, throwing her knees up on the cushions before clearing the distance to kiss him. Their lips had barely touched before he jerked back, looking at her like she’d grown a scalp full of shark teeth.

Shit, Jane thought, she’d read that all wrong and now she was gonna have to avoid him for the rest of her friendship with Zoe. He looked so spooked it made her stomach lurch. This is precisely why she usually avoided this type of thing...rejection sucked.

“What-” he blurted, “what-what…” he kept repeating, looking more and more flustered and angry. 

“That was-” Jane watched his face flood with color; bright on his pale face. “I'm sorry...I thought you - well…”

Lucas’s hips shifted against her, and she flicked her gaze down between his legs briefly, just long enough to see an outline of an erection. Jane realized then she wasn’t perceptive enough to figure out what it was Lucas was feeling right then, at least not emotionally, but she knew what a boner meant. She swallowed her next apology and threw him a coy smile instead. 

Jane crawled up and over him inch by inch until he was flat on the sofa looking up at her with those irate panicked eyes. She steadied herself and asked him plainly, “Is it alright to kiss you again?”

Virgin, she thought as Lucas tensed underneath her blunt question. She lowered her eyes and hoped he couldn’t hear her heart pounding. This had the potential to turn out really badly for her, but she couldn’t help herself. She was sure the upset in his eyes was due to some past trauma and not because of her. Jane swallowed her good intentions and pressed a hand down over his stomach - it twitched and quivered.

“Please?” She whispered. 

Maybe the weed was stronger than she thought because for some reason, despite all hints suggesting to get the hell out of dodge, she sucked lewdly on her lower lip until Lucas’ eyes narrowed in on her mouth. He nodded his chin; quiet as a corpse. 

When she leaned down to kiss him again he didn’t jerk or throw her back, just let her slant her mouth against his own and lick between his lips. It was so hot - she hadn’t even felt this excited and aroused when Adam, for all his useless experience, had his mouth between her legs.

Kissing Lucas Baker on his shitty sofa with a pounding headache was about the sexiest thing she’d ever done...and when he groaned and slid a hand up into her hair, bringing her mouth in deeper, she nearly shoved her hand down his pants right then and there. The urge wasn't too far fetched of her because once Lucas got the hang of running his tongue along hers, he apparently mustered the courage to grab her breast; squeezing it through the thin cotton. 

Jane could feel her nipples hardening; warmed through the fabric by his broad palm. She wished she had more than a small handful to offer him, but judging by the way Lucas whined in the back of his throat; he wasn't as concerned about their size as she was. 

When he stretched his leg out, it knocked her knee down, pressing her hips against his own. Lucas grunted, hips surging upwards. The hard line of his boner branded her through her shorts, making her heart lurch in excitement. Yes, she thought desperately as his teeth tugged at her raw lower lip. His other hand reached back around, almost hesitantly resting it on her rear before growling a ‘fuck’ against her mouth and squeezed hard.

“Do you have any condoms?” She asked wetly; her lips still sliding along his own. 

“Ran out,” he snapped, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck as he abandoned her breast to grab both cheeks of her ass. He was a virgin - he had to be, so that meant he was talking shit, which was fine by her. She wouldn't want to admit to being a virgin is she was a twenty-six-year-old guy out of college either. But she was on the pill and Adam for all his man whoring hadn't given her anything more than a couple of orgasms. If Lucas didn't care about using a condom then neither did she, but did he? 

Jane swallowed, leaning back to look down at him before whispering, “...we could bareback it.”

When his wet, spit-shined lips curled down, Jane stuttered awkwardly. “I uh - I know it doesn't seem like it, but I haven't really been with a guy in a couple of years an’ I don't have anything…” she trailed off. 

“Yer fuckin’ with me,” he accused, suddenly withdrawing back into the sofa, leaking cold air between them, “What?! Ya think I'm dumb enough to believe that?”

That manic, schizophrenic gaze of his ran around his room, settling on her with a hard look, “You an’ Zoe think this is real funny don’cha?! ‘Oooh, let’s catch Lucas with his pants down, it’ll be fuu’un!’. Where is she? - she hindin’ in the barn or somethin’?”

Jane sat across his thighs, bewildered at his sudden anger. She'd prepared herself for rejection, and maybe for him to put up a bit of a scuff...but, she didn't think he thought so little of her. Or maybe he just held so little love for his sister that by way of association she was in the same category. She took a shaken breath, trying to stop the rise of bile in her throat as he glared at her. 

“Has she done that to you before?” Jane asked, leaning away to give him the space he clearly needed. 

Lucas’ angry, blushing face lost some of its color, but his eyes were still wild and white. She watched him lick the shine off his lower lip - her saliva - and grumble, “...if she did, she ain't gonna do it twice. That's fer sure!”

With a sigh, she tugged at the bottom of her rumpled tank top, “Lucas...I like you, alright? You're a cool guy...and you're smart, which goes further for chicks than you'd think.”

“It doesn't,” Lucas told her as if he knew for sure she was full of shit. 

Jane frowned, sitting back over his thighs. She shoved an elbow in the backrest of the sofa, holding her forehead.

“This is so not the way I wanted this to go,” she grumbled, wincing as her head ached now that the hormones were fading away. Miscommunication could do that, she figured. 

“I promise you, Zoe has nothing to do with this. She, heh-she was pretty pissed off when I told her I thought you were cute…”

After a long silent moment, Jane opened her eyes to find Lucas fingering the loop of his belt buckle; eyes running up and down the length of her torso with heat and frustration and something like infatuation; obsession. While he was distracted, Jane slid her elbow off the sofa and pressed her fingers against his nervous knuckles, watching the lines of tendones bow up.

Lucas’ eyes flipped up towards her own - gazes locked - and that was it. Something unspoken beamed between their eyes and suddenly she was scrambling along with him at his belt buckle. Both of them grunting in annoyance when it didn’t just fall open immediately. Her heart was racing again and the headache, though still there, wasn't a concern. Jane leaned back down, spine bent, and laid her lips over his, moaning as he reached up the last couple inches to meet her. There, she melted as he sucked on her mouth and bit her lower lip - this is what she had hoped for. 

“So,” she panted, finally slipping his button out of its loop, “no condom?”

“Who gives a shit,” he groaned - it wasn't a question.

He nipped at the air between them, just barely missing her lips as she pulled away from his messy kiss. Jane fisted his open pants and yanked them down his hips, along with his boxers and bent down, opening her mouth over the head of his cock. 

She could hear Lucas as he sucked in a loud breath, exhaling in a dark, gratified groan. 

Salt and sweat and precum soaked her taste buds - it was heavy, but with a few swipes of her tongue and a sloppy suck all she could taste was the tang of skin as his fingers ran through her hair; tugging hard enough to make her wince. She didn't mind much, just closed her eyes and relaxed her throat until she couldn't take it any further. 

Jane swallowed around his dick, heard him choke and gasp, and would have cupped his balls like that stupid article said to but suddenly his nails were in her scalp, and a hot wash of cum spurted down her throat. She gagged, pulled back and got a messy load on her tongue...some dribbling off her lower lip to slide back down his swollen cock.

“Shit…” she panted, forcefully swallowing what was left on her tongue. His cock twitched against her wet chin, oozing another bead of jizz. Jane blinked, as she got her first good look at his dick as it started deflating. He was quite...big. That one chick in chemistry was right about the skinny dude thing after all.

“Shit,” she repeated and chuckled, “a little warning would have been nice.”

“Surry…” he grumbled; sounded fucked out of his mind. Jane stared in surprise as Lucas hung his head back and shivered, snorting through his nose. He hadn't lasted long at all, but maybe she should have figured he wouldn't.

Jane moved her tongue around in her mouth and swallowed back the tang of cum. She'd forgotten how gross it was...but if it made Lucas look like this - sweaty, red-faced and dead-eyed - then she was all right with swallowing a load now and then. This did, however, mean her further hopes for the evening were quashed which sucked, but she tried not to feel too disappointed. Wouldn't want to give Lucas a complexion. 

There was no reason to rush things anyway...even though Jane wanted nothing more than to do so. Being a good sport, and feeling a little daring and still sort of stoned, Jane leaned down to suck and tongue away the remaining cum off his dick - not thinking it would make him hard again. 

“...woah,” she noted, laughing at the sight of his dick standing tall and veiny against his rumpled hoodie, “should I feel flattered?” 

Jane grinned as Lucas rolled his head up off the armrest, blinking like he'd taken a punch to the face. Knocked the fuck out, she thought as she fisted the loose fabric of his pants. Lucas snorted with what may have been a laugh before reaching down to fist his cock in a large hand. 

“What's the matter, Janey? - can't handle eight and a quarter inches of fat cock? Or are you gettin’ sleepy on me?” It sounded like he was repeating something he'd heard in a porn, but Jane didn't mind. She kinda liked it and yeah, maybe he was right, but she wasn't too keen on backing down from a challenge. Even in his grip, his dick was big - how had he not been sticking that in as many chicks as he could? 

Social anxiety, she thought, understanding the feeling with a tiny smile. 

Lucas released his cock and tugged at her tank top. Jane got the memo without him having to say anything. She sat up, hopped off the sofa and shimmied out of her shorts and underwear without touching the clasp. She treated her top and bra the same way. Fuck unhooking anything. 

She was horny and every second of standing there disrobing, with those dark post-orgasmic eyes on her naked skin, made her ever more impatient. The lube wasn't even necessary, so she forgot about it; sitting in her back pocket on the floor. 

Jane was blushing by the time she sat herself back over his hips, tugging at his dick with the devious intention of sitting on it, but Lucas surprised her. He threw an arm around her, strong and sinewy, and pulled her thigh up over his hip so he could lower her back on the couch. That giddy, eager feeling in her stomach shifted, and with an inkling of doubt, Jane held her breath as Lucas dipped his head down to run his tongue around her nipple.

It made her gasp. 

He kissed down her stomach, dipping his tongue inside her navel; sending a hard shock of pleasure down to her cunt. 

Jane bit back a tickled giggle, as Lucas - with all the finesse of none - pushed a long finger inside her and left it there. He didn't fuck his fingers into her, didn't explore her cunt or say anything. Lucas just hung his head, staring between her legs like it was causing him pain. 

“You okay?” She asked, feeling oddly cold. 

“Why wouldn't I be?” It was said not as a question but in defense as if she was going to mock him or something. Lucas embodied all the spirit of crushed youth and Jane, feeling more matronly than aroused, wrapped her palms around his angular cheekbones and brought him up for a soft kiss. 

He exhaled hotly against her cheek, lips opening back up like a fresh wound. He stuck his tongue between her lips, licking the roof of her mouth. It occurred to Jane that he was tasting the leftovers of his cum inside her mouth. She nipped his tongue with her teeth and gasped, “...you wanna fuck me, Lucas?” If he was gonna go off of adult film scripts, then two could play at that game. 

Jane moaned into his mouth, rolling her hips into his still buried finger, acting up a bit but still enjoying the sensation. It didn't feel as good as she made it sound, but it got Lucas moving again - it got his cock head slipping over her clit...got him angled, and with a curl of her calf on his hip, he was inside her. Never one to chose a dildo over her own fingers - the first couple of thrusts hurt; stretching unworked flesh without much foreplay. 

Lucas’ bony hips smacked between her thighs as a long, winded hiss flooded from his throat into her mouth. After half a minute or so of shifting and faking her sighs it started to feel fucking good. So good she tore her lips away to hiss, “...fuck, Lucas!”

Lucas, with his face, hung down between them, thrust his hips carefully into her; pushing her into his sofa until Jane could barely handle the sluggish intensity of it all. She moaned loudly, unhindered and pulled the zipper down on his hoodie, running her hands inside the warmth there. He shuddered as Jane curled her nails down his stomach. 

The tense, coiling muscles twitched under her touch, and Jane swore she could feel the way his body curled into her just by the way his stomach moved. The contact fueled Lucas’ pace, and suddenly he was digging his fingers up under her shoulders, and rearing back to pounding into her. 

“Ooh’god,” she hissed, gripping his hard shoulders. 

Where there had once been gutter music throbbing in the air, there was now soft and hard grunts, moans, wet slaps of flesh and the creak of the sofa springs. Jane thought it sounded better than ‘Cannabis Brain’ for sure, but that could have been the fast building climax tugging at her stomach. 

“I'm gonna come,” she sighed, hooking her ankles around Lucas’ thin hips, pulling him in deeper. 

That stab of pain and pleasure filled up within her lower belly whenever he kept bottomed out, turning her to jelly. Jane realized as she dug her fingers into the hollow of his collar bones that he didn't need to know what he was doing...it was the first time she'd ever been so turned on by someone, and it made a world of difference. Every glide of skin was like blissful fire - each muffled grunt he made against her jaw made her quiver. It was so, so magnificent that when she came, her teeth wrapped around his neck, she was almost sad it was over. 

“G-gawd...damnit! Fuck!” he cursed, falling to his elbows; thrusts going hard and close and shallow. The scuff above his cock scratched at her clit, making tears flood her eyes, making that raw, after-orgasm feeling so intense she almost tapped out. 

“Come on...cum in me’please…” Jane breathed; sucked in a ragged noise and bit her lip until she tasted blood. 

Against her cheek, Lucas made a sound like distant thunder, bruised her skin as he squeezed and came. That first warm leak inside her; heating her cunt made her grin like a fucking psychopath. Having a guy like Lucas cling to her in the throes of passion, shivering and choking, was just about the best thing she could remember feeling for a long damn time. 

As Lucas slowed, giving one last deep buck of his hips, she relaxed back on his sofa and sighed. Mission accomplished. 

\------

When Jane finally showed up back at Zoe’s trailer, she tried her damned best to keep the self-satisfied grin off her face. 

Lucas’ scratched in number rested in her back pocket on a green sticky note, and as she swayed across the yard, feeling Lucas’ eyes on her as he stood peering through the metal gates, she could feel the note burning her ass. It wasn’t anything more than a quick fuck on a dirty sofa when Jane thought about it, but the way Lucas helped her dress afterward made her stomach flutter. 

Carefully, biting the tip of her tongue, she opened the trailer door.

Zoe was awake, even though it was past two in the morning. She was reading a glamor magazine and ignoring her when Jane latched the door. The warm air of the trailer made her start sweating again, but most of the fever was adrenaline leftovers from the way Lucas kissed her goodnight.

“What’s it like boning a moron?” Zoe spoke up suddenly, “Did he cum in his pants before you could even whip it out - I bet he didn’t even know how to get the bra clasp undone.”

Jane felt a bit hurt at that, “You really think I’d fuck a guy on the first date?” But she had sooo...what did that make Jane? A slut and a liar? 

For some reason, she couldn’t muster any regret, even though her shorts were dampening by now. For the first time in her life, she felt like a regular girl - one of those chicks at college that saw a guy and went after them without any preamble. A part of Jane had envied that about her peers. Even Zoe to an extent had no trouble letting a guy know she was interested. But she’d done it tonight - she'd taken a page out of Zoe's book, though she'd never tell her that. 

A proud, little smile pulled at her lips.

“So ya did do something!” Zoe accused, seeing the look - she groaned in disgust and threw the magazine down over her stomach, finally looking back at Jane with a glare. Jane crossed her arms; again...forgetting how telling the expression was.

“I should ‘ave known you were lying. For yer sake ah’ hope you used a condom.” 

They didn't. Jane smirked wryly, shifting her thighs but Zoe scrunched up her nose, and Jane deflated slightly. 

“If it weirds you out I won’t call him back or anything,” Jane heard herself saying that, but she knew she’d end up texting him anyway. She promised to send him snaps of her music collection after all…among a couple of other things...

“It doesn’t, and that’s ah’ lie,” she said, but her lips pursed in thought, staring off to the side, “I jus’ don’t know what you see in him...he’s so gross.”

Jane sat down in the little dining chair, resting her aching head in a palm. She winced and blinked, thinking back to the overwhelming smell of Lucas’ hoodie and the taste of burnt weed and sugar in his mouth - about the way he popped off too early and she had to kiss him to stop him from getting upset. The orgasm he gave her was still running around in her blood, and she tried hard not to smile again. 

“He’s not gross,” Jane offered, rubbing her temple to soothe away the throb, “but I mean...he ‘is’ your older brother, I guess you’re supposed to think he’s nasty. It’d be weird otherwise.”

“Pfff,” Zoe raspberried the air, “even if he wasn’t ah’ can think of ten guys I’d rather go out with.”

Jane screwed her lips up in a smile, watching Zoe shaking her head before she turned on her side, elbow stuck in the squishy mattress of her bed, “You oughta drive me to the diner and buy me some eggs benny ‘cause I’m hungry and you - you slut,” Zoe smirked, pointing at Jane, “must be starvin’ and you owe me for fuckin’ my brother.”

Fair was fair, Jane thought. She could use a meal as well. 

She popped some advil, guzzled down a glass of gritty water and headed out to free the air with Zoe, because sure enough while they were eating runny eggs doused in hollandaise and hot sauce, Lucas sent her a text message.

‘hey j, i'm outside. where you and bitch-face go to? if it's the diner tell zoe, she owes me for the ac, and i want pancakes.’ 

All Jane could think about was how she had it bad for Zoe’s skinny, weird bastard of a brother...and then her phone dinged again, and it was a picture of his sofa...with a dark wet spot on the cushion...

'come back over, and we can make another.'

'don't forget the pancakes.'

"That asshole," Jane muttered to which Zoe just tipped her head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had to name her something so I figured Jane was as close to generic as a Jane Doe could get. Ha! Anyway, I hope it was a fun read. Thank you again, Anon. Please, if you have the time, leave me a comment and if you see any mistakes please let me know. Thanks!
> 
> Tumblr ----> http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/


End file.
